Defiantly
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia has misused a word, and Cedric is determined to set her straight. (A/N: Please forgive the randomness of this story. I'm working through a recent death in my family, so I needed an outlet and this is the best one I know... :) Love you all.)


Defiantly

Summary: Sofia has misused a word, and Cedric is determined to set her straight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, the characters, or the English language in all its glory! :)

(A/N: As an English major in college, one of my pet peeves was and still is the common error of using "defiantly" instead of "definitely." And thus this lovely story is born! :) Enjoy! PS—I'm sorry this is super random and short, especially for me. I'm currently struggling through the evil being known as the final weeks of this semester in grad school, so I won't be around very often. I apologize ahead of time, but I may pop in every now and then to surprise you all! Hope you had a great Halloween if you celebrate it; and to all of my Día de los Muertos fans like myself, ¡Felicidades!)

Cedric watched Sofia carefully as she was writing feverishly, hurrying to finish her assigned essay so they could begin their normal lessons. He sighed in boredom as he twirled his wand around his fingers. He'd already finished with the major work for the day, so last on the list was working with his apprentice…if she ever finished her homework, of course.

The princess finally smiled and placed her pen down. "Done," she announced happily, holding up her paper to him so he could see.

"Marvelous," the sorcerer replied, meaning to sound sarcastic but actually having a pretty relieved tone. He frowned when he eyed her paper, noticing a few things on it that were glaringly obvious to him. He took her paper and visually critiqued it before sighing and looking back at the girl. "Sofia…"

"Yes, Mr. Cedric?" she asked sweetly, smiling.

"Tell me, my dear… How do you spell 'definitely?'"

"Um…" She blinked, reaching for her paper and laughing when he pulled it away from her. "Did I spell it wrong or something?"

"Oh, well, see—you did spell a word correctly. However, I'm quite sure it's not the word you meant it to be." He cleared his throat and began reading: "'My favorite color is _defiantly_ purple, which all started with my dad…'" He scanned down the paper and looked back at her. "And here we are again… 'My bunny friend Clover is _defiantly_ one of my best friends.' Honestly, child, what are they teaching you in that school?"

"Spell casting, princess affairs, manners, and lots of other stuff…" She grinned.

"Well, I wish they would focus more on grammar and spelling. Granted, it's not a badly written paper; however, I do hope you know the difference between those two words."

The princess giggled. "Maybe I _meant_ to put that word instead of _definitely_."

"So you are being defiant by liking the color purple and having a rabbit as a friend…?" He paused and shrugged. "Okay, I can see that in some form, but grammatically speaking—and since I know you well enough to know you hardly use that word—it still makes little sense."

"Well, Mr. Cedric, maybe I'm being _defiant_ by _defiantly_ _defying_ the _definite_ grammatical rules set forth by those who _defied_ what was known and created a whole new set of rules that are _definitely_ geared toward _defiant_ language users." She grinned at him as he watched her with a deadpanned look on his face.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes," he replied, circling the two words on her paper and handing it back to her. "Now if you're finished being difficult…"

"I'm not being difficult! I'm being _defiant_." She laughed when Cedric sighed and shook his head. "I'll stop."

"Please do. Now, moving on to more important matters…" He tapped a rock and watched it transform into a small pumpkin. He picked it up and handed it to Sofia. "Here is your pumpkin for your 'Cinderella' reenactment display for next week."

She blinked and looked it over. "Isn't it kind of, um…small?"

"How big is this display supposed to be?"

"Life-sized," she replied, smiling and shrugging. "It's a cute pumpkin though, Mr. Cedric."

"Ah, well, hand it back then." He watched as she instead placed the pumpkin on the ground and aimed her training wand at it. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to try something… Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She blinked when nothing happened. "That's weird. It worked for the Fairy Godmother."

Cedric chuckled. "Fairy magic and sorcery are two different things, Princess. You want it larger—let's try a spell that we know actually works." He aimed his wand at the pumpkin. "Amplifico!"

The pumpkin shifted a bit before growing larger and resting comfortably on the ground.

"Amazing!" Sofia smiled happily and observed her pumpkin. "You're the best, Mr. Cedric."

"Ha, thanks, Princess Sofia…" He muttered a few spells under his breath as he hollowed out the pumpkin and made it look like a replica of Cinderella's version.

"You know, I think you should _defiantly_ do this spell at my school." She giggled as Cedric smirked at her.

"There _is_ such a thing as overkill, you know." He chuckled. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

"You got it, Mr. Cedric—_defiantly_."

"Sofia!"

The end :D


End file.
